


Little Sal

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Last year I had to write a short, fairy-tale like story for class and I wrote this while thinking about Sally Face and at the time I thought it might be cool to write a version of it where his friends were forest spirits. I thought I did pretty good with this story so I thought it might be cool to post it here.





	Little Sal

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to put this on here when I post it on Tumblr, but then I forgot.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Sal.

Sal was a kind and gentle boy, but there were many people who did not like him.

Why? Because he was different; because he wore a strange mask wherever he went.

Children in the halls shared whispered rumors as to why he wore it.

Some said that it was his real face – after all, no one had ever seen what was behind it, he never removed it, not even during lunch – while others said that it hid a terrible sight.

Regardless of the reason, the other children scorned him and refused to acknowledge him.

One day, after some particularly mean students attacked him, Sal fled into the forest. 

He wandered around the forest, not looking where he was going, until it was dark.

When he finally stopped, he realized how far into the forest he really was and began to worry.

He didn’t recognize where he was, but he tried to find his way home.

But no matter how long he wandered through the large forest he couldn’t find the path he took.

Scared, he sat down against a large tree in a small clearing filled with red, brown, and purple flowers and started to cry.

As Sal cried, three spirits rose up; made from the flowers that surrounded him, and asked him what was wrong.

He explained to them what had happened at the school and that he was lost.

Saddened by his story, the three spirits decided to help him find his way home.

They took him over a small stream and past many large pine trees until they came to two large bushes.

The red and purple spirits parted the bushes to reveal the school, but before he left the forest the brown flower spirit pressed a small amulet into Sal’s hand and told him if he ever needed someone to find three flowers and press them against the amulet.

After Sal thanked the spirits for their help, he ran to the school, to his father and the teachers who were searching for him.

And, while the other students still treated him differently, from that day forward Sal life changed for the better.

He made three wonderful, lifelong friends and he met with them almost every day after that initial, odd meeting.


End file.
